Cona
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Web Enhancements (Planet Hoppers) See also: Galactic Gazetteer Salt Junkies and Star Dragons Cona is an old world that has been part of the Galactic Republic for thousands of years. The planet is rich with minerals of all kinds, and mining is its major industry. In fact, wildcatters were the first to discover the planet and it's people long ago, establishing mining interests long before Cona's inclusion in the Galactic Republic. Numerous mining companies are based on Cona or have extensive operations there. Some have been on the planet for literally a thousand years or more, the Arcona Mineral Harvest Corporation being the largest. Arcona allow this exploitation of their world for the massive shipments of water that are brought in as payment for their resources, though they are also handsomely rewarded in credits and development. Despite the millennia of mining, the planet's crust has yet to show signs of depletion, and new mining ventures are set up every day. Competition is fierce and industrial espionage and sabotage is commonplace, meaning that there's plenty of room for adventure. The influx of miners or executives means that Cona has become much more cosmopolitan, though many other Species assigned to work there consider it hazardous due to the toxic atmosphere. The planet is somewhat of a technological backwater; Arcona are content to allow others to import or develop new technology for their use. Cona Statistics Region: '''The Inner Rim '''Climate: '''Arid/Jungle '''Gravity: '''Standard '''Moons: 1 '''Length of Day: '''28 Standard Hours '''Length of Year: '''298 Local Days '''Sapient Species: '''60% Arcona (Native), 40% Other Species '''Government: '''Hive Collective '''Capital: '''Tylcarros '''Major Exports: '''Chemicals, Metals, Minerals '''Major Imports: '''Water Cona Ecology Cona is a harsh planet. The lack of axial tilt produces two dominant ecosystems: blazing hot deserts and dense, lush jungles. Ammonia makes up a large portion of the atmosphere, and oxygen is found primarily in the bedrock of the planet, from which it is tapped and stored by the populace. Thus, most Species must wear breathing apparatus when walking around outdoors. Prolonged exposure to the atmosphere causes a slow degeneration. For every session that a non-Arcona character breathes the atmosphere without the benefit of a filter or Breath Mask, they move down 1 step on the Condition Track. The Arcona can breathe oxygen-heavy atmospheres without harm. The ammonia jungles are filled with bizarre species of plants and animals. Water is a precious commodity on Cona, worth its weight in credits. Most of the water is found within the plant life, and huge farms exist on the fringes of cities where the water is extracted and placed into holding tanks. Cona Adventure Hooks Here are some ways to incorporate Cona into your adventures. * Although the laws that prevent salt from being smuggled into the system are some of the harshest in the galaxy, some still try it, and they come up with creative ways to get the stuff through customs. The heroes are asked by a patron to pilot a ship to Cona for a particular errand. Once there, technicians (Working for local smugglers) begin removing panels within the ship, revealing a secret stash of salt. A particularly greedy Arcona trade official then blackmails the heroes- bring more salt, or he'll reveal the smuggling operation and implicate the heroes and their patron. * Nemlor Minerals, a small upstart mining company, has received a lucrative lease from the Cona government for exploratory digging deep in one of the untouched jungles. When workers go missing, the heroes are brought in to investigate. The jungles are full of dangerous fauna, but another mining company recently set up shop nearby, so the heroes have a lot of ground to cover to discover the truth. * Myths persist of a Species called the Duinuogwuin, otherwise known as Star Dragons. This enigmatic Species has been seen on other planets and even in the cold Vacuum of space. A wealthy and eccentric Arcona has set up a safari into the depths of the jungle to hunt for evidence of the Star Dragons, taking the heroes along as guides and protection. Although the hunt eventually becomes fruitless, the Arcona insists that they continue, making more and more demands and requiring the heroes to take more dangerous risks. Category:Planets Category:Web Enhancements